


Bet (Peter Parker x Reader)

by WinterHoneybee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterHoneybee/pseuds/WinterHoneybee
Summary: One rule for the Stark Family: Don't get attachedTony learned that lesson from Pepper, and he had repeated that rule to you since you were able to talk. Don't get attached. In this line of work, it would only get people hurt.But what if that person was Spiderman?





	Bet (Peter Parker x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> @ All of my friends: I did it, you all owe me 5 cents

Tony Stark knew the rule, the one that he had decided on when his parents had died. In this line of work, it was better to be alone. Not only was he a billionaire and CEO of Stark Industries, he was also a hero (Didn't everyone know that?).

He couldn't have time for romance, even if he had wanted to. And at one point he did, he wanted it more than anything. He created an AI in hopes of bringing company, for all those hours he spent in his workshop. Company would be nice, the billionaire has thought about making friends all the time. But he remembers the promise he made after that fateful car crash and decides otherwise.

When he found out that he had a daughter, it nearly shattered his heart.

Pepper had called him, a year after they had broken up. It lasted for three years, longer than any of Tony's simple flings. It actually built into something... But like he had said, in this line of work, things were better alone. Pepper couldn't handle Tony going into the suit every day, flying off to save the world. 

_"What if one day you go flying off, and you don't come back?", Pepper had shouted, tears brimming her eyes, "What am I supposed to do then?"_

"Yello.", Tony said into his phone, squaring his shoulders, standing up taller.  _Don't cry Don't cry Don't cry_

"Tony... I'm sorry.", was the only thing he heard before she hung up. 

***

"Squirt.", Tony frowned, staring at the baby at his doorstep. His brows were creased in disgust, he hated children. Especially babies, "J.A.R.V.I.S, what the hell is a baby doing at my doorstep?"

"It appears it's been left for you, sir. Shall I play the footage and find any clues on who may have left it? Perhaps you want a refund.", his AI had stated, as Tony rolled his eyes. He needed to reprogram him sooner than he thought, his AI was acting more and more like him every day.

"No, no it's fine. Let's find who this squirt belongs to.", Tony said, lifting up the baby by the... basket? Who the hell put babies in baskets anyways?  _Professional Basketball Players,_ Tony thought briefly. Yes, they would be the kind of people that put babies in baskets. Tony snorted at his (slightly our of place) joke.

He lifted the baby up under the armpits, cursing as he did so. Tony Stark was not meant for parenthood. 

The baby's head lolled around, as Tony shrieked. Did babies always do that? 

"Sir, support the baby's head.", JARVIS instructed, as he then began to lead Tony in the (very complicated) process of how to properly hold a baby. 

Tony looked into the basket, and found an envelope, addressed to him. Handwritten.

His head pounding, he shifted the baby into one arm, and then opened it.

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm sorry. I couldn't live with a girl, knowing she wouldn't grow up without her father._

_I couldn't have her repeating the Stark cycle of neglecting fathers._

_Take care of her, I'll be there when she needs me._

_\- P_

***

"Do I have to?", you asked, squashing your cereal with a spoon, your chubby little hand holding the spoon incorrectly. The second day of kindergarten, and you were already tired of school. The kids were too loud, and most of them were, to be honest, completely idiotic.

"Yes, you have to. I hated kindergarten too, but think about all the good things!", Tony said optimistically, his mind reeling for the positives of kindergarten. He didn't remember any, "What about friends?"

"I wanna be friends with Peter!", you proudly declared, a smile lighting your face. Tony's heart nearly stopped.

"Peter?", he asked, his eyebrow raised. You were only five, what were you doing hankering after guys already? 

"Yeah! He likes bugs!", you went on, and proceeded to talk about Peter's interest. This concerned Tony even more.

"Well, let's go and see Peter!", he said enthusiastically, buckling the bookbag strap across your chest. What the hell? How did five-year-old minds even work? Befriending someone because they liked bugs? Bugs were icky, disgusting and not to mention really hard to kill. Did he mention they were disgusting? He'd never understand why little kids were always so fascinated by bugs. Circuit Boards and robots were more of his thing anyway.

"Okay!", you agreed happily, as Tony gave a sigh of relief. At least he had gotten you to say yes to going to kindergarten. 

***

You were homeschooled for the rest of elementary school and middle school. 

You had gotten pulled out of school at least twice every week in kindergarten, the teacher receiving a phone call that your father was in the hospital with a serious injury. Or even worse, he had a serious injury, and refused to go to the hospital. 

In the end, Tony had decided to homeschool you, as going to school was a waste of time, seeing as you would always leave in a few hours time.

You didn't mind, of course. You were only five, you didn't really have a preference during this time. 

Besides, living in the tower had it's benefits. You had grown close to all of the other Avengers, as they always seemed to hang around. Your eyes nearly bugged out the first time you saw all of them in a room together.

They helped you with your homework (designed by Tony, of course), and despite fighting with alien forces every other weekend, this homework seemed to frustrate them the most. 

Tower life was quiet, but peaceful. Battles may have raged on outside of the tower, but inside, you were safe. Your safety was one of their top priorities, especially Tony's. 

You knew he'd never admit it, but he did care for you. He tried to pay as much attention to you as he could, trying to break the cycle of neglect his father had left him in. You knew that he cared, even if he did get over emotional sometimes, the stress of his job had done him no favors either. Steve had told you multiple times when you were little, that Tony cared more for people than he would ever let on. 

Tower life was interesting, to say the least, but it was lonely in it's odd way. Any teenager your age would have given an arm or a leg to live with the Avengers, and see them on a near-daily basis. 

But you would give everything you had to live a normal life.

***

You got that wish soon after, when Tony leaned on your door frame, looking at you with concerned eyes. Not that you were doing anything bad, of course. He was worried, for the words he was about to say.

"I'm enrolling you into a school. Located here in New York, obviously, but a school."

Your eyes shot up at him, confused. You opened your mouth to say something, but before any words came out, he held one finger up, telling you to listen.

"Big things are about to happen, and we can't leave you here all by yourself, not knowing if you're safe here in the tower or if you would be safer elsewhere. The tower has become too obvious, every villain with common sense would know to come here first, and destroy the tower. I can't have you dying...", Tony explained, feeling a sense of hopelessness. He wasn't good at explaining things, he cringed at the words he had just said, but it had made sense in his head when he was rehearsing it, "Therefore, school."

***

Public school was a big disappointment.

You were registered under a fake name, as no one could know who you were really related to. Your first name stayed intact, but your last name was altered. After some research, Steve had suggested Williams. It seemed common enough.

The courses you took seemed to be difficult in their own ways. It wasn't the content, but rather the absurd amount of work the teachers expected on to keep up with on a daily basis. It wasn't efficient like Tony's homework (which Tony only assigned if you had done something wrong, as a punishment). These homework assignments seemed unnecessary.

"Do I really need all of this? I won't even know what Br stands for in five weeks after the test!", you ranted to your friend, Ned Leeds. He nodded in agreement, chuckling.

"Private school problems, I guess.", he concluded dramatically, his index finger cutting through the air, as though he had a point to make, "Welcome to the oh-so-loving and oh-so-efficient public school."

You glared at him, puffing your cheeks out. After seeing your reaction, he laughed, a wide grin on his face, "But seriously, you'll get used to it here, I promise."

***

Peter Parker.

The guy that sat in front of you in chemistry class, and for some reason, the guy you couldn't get your mind off of. 

Ned knew you had a crush on him and that made it even worse, as he also happened to be friends with Peter Parker himself. He teased you constantly, behind Peter's back. Not that it would have mattered, Ned was one of the most outspoken person you knew. Everyone could hear him.

"Ned, cut it out.", you flushed, your face bright red, as he laughed, nearly falling out of his seat.

"No way, I saw the way you looked at Parker today in Chem.", he teased, as he imitated a dreamy stare, "You totally want his guns."

"No, I don't!", you very nearly shrieked, as Ned only laughed harder.

"You want his guns! Admit it! Dude's more ripped than John Cena.", Ned concluded, laughing.

"Ned, make another comment about his guns and I will personally get my father to reinstitute weapo---", you started, but cut yourself off before the phrase left your lips. Ned wasn't supposed to know.

"Your father to do what?", Ned asked curiously, oblivious to your wide eyes and scared face. You relaxed quickly and shot him a smile. You appreciated the fact that Ned seemed so easy-going.

"Make another comment about Peter's guns and I will personally get my father to show you what real guns look like.", you said slowly, flexing to show emphasis on your father's "guns". Yes, sly innuendo. This would do.

"What about my guns?", a third voice said behind the two of you, as you and Ned stared at each other, both of you looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Nothing Peter!", Ned squeaked, putting his hands over his mouth to hide his fit of giggles. You turned beet red, staring at him, a giddy smile coming up to your face. 

"Move over.", Peter huffed, an easy smile on his face, as he swatted at Ned's shoulder. Ned moved over (a little too quickly, in your opinion), so Peter could sit in between the two of you. Peter turned to face you.

"Hi, My name's Peter.", he said, holding his hand out, "I would've introduced myself to you sooner, but you always seem to be running off with Ned before I have the chance .", he smiled again. Damn his smile.

You smiled, still blushing furiously, and shook his hand. His hand was calloused, which was odd, but it didn't worry you particularly. Maybe he tinkered like your father did in his workshop. 

"So what brings you here to our humble school? Ned told me you went to a private school before.", he said, striking up a conversation to you. You gave a side-glance towards Ned, glaring at him. The two of you would definitely talk about this later.

"Yeah, I did actually! Then my uncle decided it wouldn't be a good fit for me anymore, saying I needed to interact with people other than these, and I quote 'self-absorbed snobs'. So here I am!", you said, your phrasing awkward and rushed out, as though if you didn't say everything at once, you would lose Peter's attention. 

To your great relief, he laughed instead, "Your father sounds like an interesting man."

"You have no idea.", you replied, laughing to yourself. 

If only he knew.

***

"Peter? As in 'Bug Boy' Peter?", Tony asked, looking incredibly shocked when you had told him you had made a new friend. You nodded, chewing your food.

"I don't know where you got Bug Boy from, but yeah dad, his name is Peter.", you replied, rolling your eyes. Tony looked slightly embarrassed and nodded. 

 _Of Course,_ he thought,  _She wouldn't remember anyone from kindergarten, not with everything that's happened afterward_

"Ignore Bug Boy.", Tony said, a grin coming to his face, "But what about Peter, hm? How about your crush on New York's new masked hero?"

You blushed, your face turning a bright pink, "I only mentioned him once dad!"

"Once, for five minutes. In front of one of the best superheroes this world has to offer.", your father said, laughing, "So I know you have the hots for this Spider-boy."

"Spider-Man!", your emphasized, "M-A-N!"

Tony laughed, "Whatever."

The two of you ate dinner in a comfortable silence, smiling at one another.

***

You didn't know what was happening.

Something about the Sokovia Accords, and how James Buchanan Barnes was now responsible for bombing a UN conference. You didn't understand, everything was happening too fast for you to comprehend anything.

Avengers Tower was soon abandoned, as Steve was out trying to bring back Barnes. 

It seemed off, how everything had changed so fast, but you knew that it would come sooner or later. There was too much damage between the Avengers, after Ultron had tried to end the world.

Secrets weren't good for a team, was what Steve had said.

Then why was he running away?

"Steve.", you said, as you held the phone close to your ear, "What are you trying to do?"

"Nothing you should be involved with.", Steve said, his voice tight, as though he were preparing for war, "You're just a kid, it isn't your fault."

"I'm not asking for who's fault it is, dammit!", you shouted, tears brimming your eyes, "What are you trying to do... Dad's told me some things, but I know he's not saying everything. You know how he is."

Steve did. He had told you everything Tony wouldn't tell you when you were a child. He felt like a parental figure to you at this point, all of them had. It was heartbreaking, watching them tear each other apart, but not knowing why.

"I'm trying to save an innocent man. You know how the Accords work. We sign, and we surrender our right to choose the battles we fight. We need to be there, helping the world from threats the world wouldn't even understand. What if they send us to somewhere else, when the true battle is out somewhere else? Or what if there's somewhere we need to go, and they don't let us?", Steve said, as you nodded. 

You had to agree with Steve, but at the same time you knew why your father had signed. He said the Avengers needed to put in check. You knew your father, how he always felt guilty, especially after Ultron. How was he supposed to know Ultron would turn out to try and destroy the world? No one knew. But you knew the Avengers did the best they could. 

"Okay.", you said simply, "I understand."

"Don't' get involved with this, please.", Steve said, his voice breaking down. You swallowed hard, you had never heard Steve sound so broken before. 

"Steve?", you asked, holding the phone desperately, "Please... don't hurt my dad."

"I can't give any promises, but I'll try.", Steve said, as you nodded, tears streaming down your cheeks. Steve was a soldier, you knew he would hurt people if he needed to. But the fact that he said he would try was good enough.

"Thanks Steve.", you said softly. 

"Anytime.", he said, a smile gracing his face. 

***

"I'm going on a retreat with Mr. Stark!", Peter whispered excitedly, as Ned's mouth gaped in awe. You stared at him, your eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. There wasn't any retreat happening this weekend, you would have known about it.

"Peter, are you sure its with Mr. Stark?", you asked, staring at him with wide eyes, your face flushing, as you watched his face light up with childish glee. He was squirming, so excited that he probably couldn't comprehend anything other than the retreat right now. 

"Yeah! He came to my house the other day and told me!", he exclaimed excitedly. Looking embarrassed, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Though... don't tell anyone, because I'm not supposed to exactly say."

"Then why say anything?", You giggled softly, as the two of you leaned closer. You were both inches apart, grinning despite the situation you were in, and the situation he was about to be put in.

"Kinda wanted to... y'know...", he started off sheepishly, twiddling his thumbs in his lap. Ned cleared his throat.

"Peter wanted to impress you!", Ned blurted out, as Peter glared at Ned. You turned bright red, shocked.

"You did?", You asked softly, grinning. Peter looked at you sheepishly, his face a bright red.

"W-Well... Maybe...", he admitted shyly, scratching the back of his head. 

"You know what?", you grinned, laughing, "Consider me impressed."

***

"Peter, what the hell!", you exclaimed, looking at his eye.

He smiled, giggling, "It's not that bad, I swear"

"You have a black eye! That actually lives up to its color!", you whispered, in order to not let the teacher let on the two of you were whispering across tables. 

"It'll be gone in a week, tops.", Peter shrugged off, smiling at you, so carefree, so innocent.

"A week? No way, it would take a month!", you huffed. You'd seen your father with these bruises. Hell, he had one even now, after his fight with Captain America. 

"I guess it just looks worse?", Peter guessed, smiling.

"Who even did this to you?", you asked, your face serious, "It wasn't Flash's goon from Creative Writing, was it?"

"Nah, nah. It was just some street fight.", Peter said, "Some big guy named Steve. He was huge, like six feet tall!"

You stared at him, suspicious, "Where even was the street fight?", you asked.

"In front of some chocolate shop...", he grinned, opening his mouth once he saw your accusing glare, "I swear, I swear! He was ready to fight me for a box of chocolates!"

Peter vent over, reaching for his bookbag. He stuck both off his arms in, shuffling all of his books around, grinning. His arms were nearly buried in his bookbag, until he took out a bruised box of chocolates, grinning.

"I got these for you!", he giggled, as you stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"You went to Germany? For a Stark Retreat?", you asked curiously. He nodded, grinning.

"And some guy named Steve beat you up?", you pressed on, as Peter winced.

"Yeah, I don't really like talking about it.", he admitted, smiling, "But I got the box of chocolates at the airport!"

"The airport, the one in Germany?", you asked, your eyebrows furrowing together. Peter nodded.

Silence. Peter was waiting for you to say something. Anything.

"I really like it, Peter, I really do.", you said softly, grinning. But your mind was somewhere else.

It was time to talk to Tony.

***

"Dad, did you take Peter on the Civil War crusade, or whatever you guys call it?", you asked, leaning on his office door.

"Maybe.", Tony stated, tapping his left foot, as he always did when he got nervous.

"Dad, he's just a kid!", you exclaimed as he winced. 

"He's not your ordinary kid, you know." he said, slowly getting frustrated, "He can bench press like what, a thousand pounds? He was the best thing I could think of when I found out who left with Cap!"

"I don't understand, Peter can barely do twenty-five pushups in gym.", you stated, folding your arms across your chest. Tony cursed.

"He's Spider-Man.", Tony stated, as your eyes widened. 

"Wha--", you didn't even know where to begin, "How?"

"Six months ago, bitten by a radioactive spider. Next thing you know, he's swinging across New York City, stopping petty crimes.", Tony said, pulling up holographic images on a timeline, the images lighting up the room, "I thought it was time for him to upgrade to something more."

"Fourteen!", you shouted, glaring at your father, "He was fourteen!"

"Just give me a break!", he shouted, as your closed your mouth instantly. You had rarely seen your dad yell before, and when he did, you knew it was serious, "Rogers was gone, I didn't know what to do!"

Silence. The two of you simply stared at one another, each one daring the other to say something.

"Dad, I'm sorry.", you said, "I shouldn't have pressed on about it, I know you're stressed. But please,  _please,_ don't drag him into any more of these things."

You were practically begging him now. Tony stared at you, his arms crossed over his chest, deep in thought.

"You really care about the bug boy, don't you?", he asked, as you froze. You didn't know what to say.

"Yeah dad, I really do.", you admitted softly, as Tony gave a small smile. 

"Nice to know.", he said, obviously wanting to divert the subject. You happily obliged, grinning.

"Love you dad.", you grinned, as he gave a near identical smile back. The two of you always had the same smile.

"Love you too, squirt."

***

"Ned, if you show me one more Lightning McQueen picture, I am going to vomit.", Peter declared after Ned had shown him the fifth Lightning McQueen video. He was getting sick of it.

"B-But Peter!", he exclaimed, "Kachow Kachow Kachow!"

"Ned.", Peter pressed on, obviously wanting to speak of  _anything_ other than the red car. 

"What's got your panties in a twist," Ned said, offended, "Kachow Kachow."

"Ned, please.", Peter took in a deep breath, "I'm going to ask her out."

"No way.", Ned exclaimed, staring at Peter with wide eyes, "You're really going to? You're not going to chicken out or anything?"

"Yeah, yeah...", Peter stated, smiling, "I think. I think this time I actually might."

"Dude....", Ned began, not even knowing where to start.

"Ask me what?", a voice came up behind the two boys, as Peter froze. He and Ned turned to look at one another, like deer caught in headlights.

***

"Ned, you better not be leading me to a kidnap.", you warned, as Ned giggled, as he always did, carefree attitude and all. 

"I'm not, I'm not!", he insisted, smiling. He led you into an alleyway, which was rather... clean. Definitely not a New York City thing. 

The sides of the alleyways were lit up with candles, until the end of the alley. There was a brick wall, with a painting spray painted on it. Your eyes widened, as you realized the person painted was you. In front, was a male, his back towards you. You gasped.

You'd know that back anywhere. After all, you had stared at the backside of this person in Chemistry class for nearly an entire year.

Peter Parker turned around, flowers in his hand, a blush forming on his face.

"Will you go out with me?"

 

\- Epilogue-

_20 years later_

"They're going to be here any minute Peter!", you panicked, making sure everything in the house was aligned perfectly. The pictures were dusted, the floors mopped, and the entire house sprayed down with air freshener. 

"Relax, they already love you, remember?", Peter said softly, placing a comforting hand on your shoulder, "Besides, they love me even more, if that means anything."

The doorbell rung, and the two of you shot up, staring at one another. 

They were here early.

Peter scrambled to get the door. He undid the locks and opened it quickly, grinning.

"Tony!", he exclaimed excitedly. Not one bit had changed from when he was a teen, he was still in awe of Tony Stark.

"Not here to see you, squirt.", Tony said smiling, as he looked around, "Where are the squirt miniatures?"

"Boo!", a voice said, peeping out from under the coat hanger placed next to the door. Tony feigned a look of surprise, as the little girl latched onto his leg fiercely, sucking her thumb.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the adorable toddler staring up at him with large, adoring eyes.

"You know it's rude to scare an old man, right?", Tony asked, frowning, as he picked the girl up. The girl giggled in response, and grabbed onto his nose, yanking on it.

"Grandpa, you're here!", another voice yelled as a boy launched himself towards Tony, enwrapping him into a tight hug, burying his head in Tony's leg. Tony winced.

"Of course I'm here!", he exclaimed, getting on his knees to talk to the boy, "Why wouldn't I? Free meal, free presents, and maybe another Santa Claus expedition to record. I couldn't pass the chance up, could I?"

You and Peter had two children, one named Antonio Steven Parker, and the other one named Mary May Parker, ages five and three. Antonio (Tony Jr, as he was called), was just like his grandfather in every way except he wasn't a playboy (although it was too early to tell, everyone was praying for it not to happen). Mary was just like Steve, probably because she spent so much time looking up towards the man. They were both beautiful children, as everyone said so.

Throughout the Holiday season, the party gradually grew. The next day, Steve and Sam had come, followed by Thor and Bruce Banner. Then Natasha, as well as Clint and his family. The last day was followed with Aunt May, and of course, Ned Leeds.

It was an overcrowded Christmas, for sure, but it was worth it.

You and Peter glanced at each other from opposite ends of the table, both of your smiles hidden by your cups of hot chocolate.

Both of you would be fine for years to come.

***

Additional:

Thor: (hands alcohol to Antonio) Here, have one!

Peter: Thor I don't really think that's safe, he's just a kid---

Thor: My apologies! 

Thor: (Comes back with two alcohol) You are a growing boy!

Peter: THOR NO


End file.
